Séminaire
by Castielific
Summary: Sg1 se rend à un séminaire...


SEMINAIRE

Auteur : sganzy

e-mail : (j'ai jamais su écrire ce mot…) : pas à moi, pas de sous L

genre : humour

résumé : sg1 se rend à un séminaire J

note de l'auteur : cette fic m'a été inspiré par ma puce rusty…alors…ba…merci ma choute ! je t'adorrrreeeee !

bonne lecture tout le monde !

D, grondant : Jack, dépêchez vous, on va être en retard !

O'neill marmonna un « oui c'est bon » dans sa barbe, mais n'accéléra pas pour autant sa marche. Les mains dans les poches, il suivait ses co-équipiers en traînant les pieds.

Daniel soupira et implora Sam du regard. Elle lui répondit par un geste d'impuissance, mais devant le regard suppliant de son ami, elle se lança.

S : mon colonel, le général a insisté sur le fait que v….nous devions bien nous comporter lors de ce séminaire. Ce qui veut dire, se tenir correctement, faire ce qu'on nous dit, et passer le plus inaperçu possible. Ce qui implique, arriver à l'heure. Les meilleurs équipes de la plupart des bases militaires du pays seront présentes. Comme vous le savez, le sgc est sujet à pas mal de critiques au niveau du pentagone. Le général hammond compte donc sur nous pour faire bonne figure et tenter d'oter cette image de marginaux qui nous est collée. Participer à ce séminaire va nous permettre de…nous fondre dans la masse. De plus, je suis persuadée que ce séminaire pourra nous apprendre des choses utiles pour le futur surtout que le général a choisi le sujet de ce séminaire selon vos préférences.

J : encore heureux ! il manquerait plus que j'ai à me taper une journée de blablatage scientifique !

Devant la mine légèrement vexée de ses amis, Jack eut un rictus désolé.

J : et puis je m'en suis toujours sorti sans avoir assister à ce truc, je ne vois pas ce que ça changera.

T : d'après ce que j'ai lu, cette nouvelle technique de combat que l'on va nous enseigner pourrait être un avantage lors de nos combats à mains nues. De plus, un savoir en plus est toujours bon à prendre.

J, dans sa barbe : mouais cause toujours tu….

D, agacé : Jack….

Daniel s'arrêta face à un panneau, remit ses lunettes en place pour mieux lire et afficha un air satisfait.

D : on y est !

J, ironique : génial…

Ils poussèrent les deux battant des portes et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur d'un immense gymnase. Le sol était recouvert de tapis bleu de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur, dessus y était assis une cinquantaine de personnes. Toutes les fixait.

Daniel fit un coucou léger de la main et Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? ».

Sg1 s'avança pour aller s'asseoir, Sam et Daniel tentèrent d'être discrets, bien que niveau discrétion, ils avaient échoués depuis longtemps. En effet, une centaine d'yeux les suivaient toujours du regard.

Au moment où ils allaient s'asseoir au sol, une voix sévère les fit sursauter.

X : vous êtes en retard !

Daniel s'apprêta à s'excuser auprès de l'homme qui était le seul à être debout dans la salle. Un uniforme militaire, contrastant avec les tenues sportives de tous les autres, le crâne rasé, et le regard austère, il s'avança vers eux d'un pas droit.

Jack les mains, fourrées dans les poches, le dos arqué vers l'arrière, devança Daniel.

J : le décalage horaire on s'y habitue jamais…

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent, inspectant l'effronté. Puis, d'un pas, il se mit face à O'neill, levant le menton, et raidissant le dos. Cependant, Jack ne sembla pas impressionné le moins du monde de la tentative d'intimidation du militaire.

X : a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

J : colonel Jack O'neill de l'USAF.

Devant l'hésitation qui passa dans le regard du militaire, Jack se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien.

J, dur : il y a un problème, major ?

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot avec un petit mouvement de tête. Le militaire déglutit difficilement.

Major : le séminaire commençait à 8h précise, mon colonel.

J : je sais.

M, s'écrasant : bien. je voulais m'en assurer. Si vous voulez bien vous installer monsieur, on va recommencer du début.

Le major s'éloigna d'un pas nerveux pour aller faire face à l'assemblée.

J, avec un sourire vainqueur vers ses amis : merci major.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête avec un air désespéré. Sam sourit…comme toujours et Teal'c inclina la tête alors qu'une esquisse de sourire démontrait son amusement face à la situation.

Ils s'installèrent alors sur le sol et le séminaire commença.

De nombreuses démonstrations furent faites. Le major passa ses nerfs sur un bon nombre de soldats, mais laissa sg1 tranquille, osant à peine regarder vers Jack.

Ce dernier fut, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, très intéressé par les nouvelles techniques de combats qu'ils apprenaient.

Le major demanda alors à ce que les soldats s'essayent aux nouvelles techniques qu'il venait d'énoncer.

Immédiatement, les soldats s'activèrent et commencèrent à s'entraîner.

Ils s'entraînèrent durant presque une heure. Sam avec Daniel, Teal'c avec Jack.

Puis remarquant la peine qu'avait Sam à ré-expliquer tout à Daniel, Jack intervint.

Il changea ainsi les groupes pour mettre Teal'c avec l'archéologue…et lui avec Sam.

Arrivée devant son colonel, Sam lui sourit légèrement.

J : ça va, vous vous en sortez ?

S, avec un sourire en coin : mieux que Daniel…

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis se mit en position de combat numéro 6, tout en ce demandant à quoi lui servirait de savoir le numéro de sa position dans un bouquin au moment où il sera sur le terrain.

Sam l'imita.

Du moins… elle l'observa un instant et tenta de reproduire sa position. Mais du fait qu'elle avait du s'occuper de Daniel, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de s'entraîner réellement.

Elle mit le bras droit replié vers l'avant. Puis réalisant qu'il fallait qu'elle soit en position miroir de celle de son supérieur, elle mit alors le bras gauche replié devant elle.

Elle hésita un instant.

Qu'était-elle censé faire du droit déjà ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au numéro et aux spécificités de cette position. Jack se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, observant son second concentrée. Un sourire amusé illumina le visage de l'homme. Il mettrait sa main au feu qu'elle tentait de calculer l'angle exact que devait avoir son bras par rapport à sa poitrine…il se mordit la joue alors que ses yeux déviés vers cette dernière.

Carter en tenue de sport…moulante évidemment…ça valait bien un réveil à l'aube et un instructeur arrogant….

La jeune femme émit un grognement frustré qui fit relever les yeux du colonel. elle faisait la moue, ayant apparemment oublié les correspondances de la position numéro 6.

J : eh bien Carter, vous avez du mal avec cette position on dirait ? vous voulez de l'aide ?

S : un peu, mais ne vous dérangez pas, je vais demander à l'instructeur de me refaire un….

J, avec un sourire : ça ne me dérange pas du tout de pratiquer cette position avec vous major. ça m'entraînera et puis c'est aussi mon rôle d'apprendre à mon second les techniques du corps à corps

Sam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que le silence se faisait dans la salle. Seul un ou deux gloussements étouffés résonnèrent alors que les autres affichaient des mines effarées de l'attitude de O'neill. Jack, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, se tourna vers ses deux co-équipiers. Teal'c, le sourcil dressé sur le front avec un commencement de sourire, se tourna vers un Daniel qui avait bien du mal à cacher son rire.

T : ne serais-ce pas un de ces sous-entendus de tension sexuelle dont nous parlions la dernière fois Daniel Jackson ?

Cette fois Daniel n'en put plus, et après avoir failli s'étouffer, éclata de rire.

Interloqué, Jack fit un tour du regard de la salle. Tous le fixait toujours.

Quand son regard arriva sur une Sam pivoine, et dériva vers son décolleté, il saisit enfin le double sens de ses propos.

Il écarquilla instantanément les yeux, posant vivement la main sur son front..

Il se tourna ensuite vers Carter, avec un rictus mi-gêné, mi-désolé, puis tenta un petit sourire….crispé évidemment.

J, avec une grimace : bon sang hammond va me tuer.

FIN

Voilà, il vous reste plus qu'à cliquer là J


End file.
